Early Sunsets Over Monroville
by Ambar Hiwatari Hanazono
Summary: Es un universo alterno al del anime, espero les guste y esta basado en una cancion de my chemical romance y en si es lo que chikane siente por himeko y q es lo q puedehacer por ese amor


Esta es una historia basada en la canción Early Sunsets Over Monroville(_Puestas de Sol Sobre Villa Monroe_)de My chemical romance y ps este es mi primer fic en esta sección asi q espero y les guste a y una cosa mas la historia esta narrada desde la perspectiva de Chikane.Es un universo alterno

**Early Sunset Over Monroville**

´'Tardes amaneceres y puestas de sol temprano, justamente como mis escenas favoritas''-ve la puesta de sol desde el edificio mas alto del lugar-''durante mucho tiempo lo único importante en mi rutinaria vida era ver estas puestas de sol y no tenia nada mas en q pensar, pero ahora tu rostro también ha tomado importancia.¿Importancia?, como ha empezado a tomar un nuevo significadoesa palabra en mi vida ¿pero en q momento empezó a ser asi?''-ve como se mete el sol detrás de unas montañas-''no lo se, cuando me di cuenta…''-el sol se esconde tras las montañas-''eras lo que mas amaba''-da media vuelta y se dirige al centro comercial.

''Y que seria si no te hubieras cruzado en mi camino''-sube las escaleras automaticas y camina sin ver a donde va, hasta tropezar con alguien mas-lo siento no vi por donde iba-alza la mirada para ver con quien a tropezado-pe….perdon….Himeko lo siento no me d…

-No te preocupes, no paso nada-lo dice con una hermosa sonrisa-me alegra encontrarme contigo, eh….me acompañarías….?-lo dice con nerviosismo

-Si

´´Despues de eso vamos a varias tiendas donde anuncian que están a mitad de precio, estas buscando algo, según para una persona importante´´ en tu vida y al oir eso un frio se apodera de mi y lo primero que pienso es que estamos atrapadas tras estas montañas, que me gustaría poder salir corriendo y esconderme junto a ti, esperando que nunca nos atrapara o nos separaran aunque luchara contra todos para mantenrte cerca''.

-Chikane-chan!!...ya encontré lo que buscaba-le enseña una cajita de color rojo-ya podemos irnos

-Si ya es tarde-salen del centro comercial y empiezan a caminar sin rumbo-oye Himeko te invito a cenar que dices aceptas?

-Si por supuesto-se diriguen al departamento de la oji violeta.

-Ya llegamos-entran al departamento, Himeko se dirigue a la sala mientras Chikane va a la cocina-aquí tienes-le hacerca un plato de pasta-espero te guste.

-Claro q me va a gustar

''Terminamos de cenar y pasamos a mi recamara y empezamos a platicar y a reir como buenas amigas q somos, simplemente amigas….como me gustaria poder ser algo mas que eso

-Hay alguien q me gusta…

''Me empiezas a decir que alguien te gusta y que no puedes vivir sin esa persona, creo saber de quien se trata y puedo decir q lo odio ya que el me ha ganado tu cariño, despues de un rato ya no te puedo oir mas, me duele todo lo que me estas diciendo y me pongo a pensar que si algun dia notaras que mi cariño va mas alla del de una simple amistad, yo lo dudo, a ti que te va a importar lo que siento pro ti, que con esto me estas matando lentamente, al fin tu ya tienes a alguien mas que ocupa tus pensamientos, tu corazon.Sin darme cuenta una lagrima resbala por mi rostro, asi que me levanto y te doy la espalda para poder limpiarla''.-se dirigue a un mueble y busca en uno de los cajones-´´¿Una pistola?, de donde yo tengo esto, no se y la verdad en estos momentos no me importa''-la toma y la esconde detrás de su espalda y se voltea a ver a Nagisa y se acerca hasta donde esta sentada.

-Y que me recomiendas hacer-(digamos que le hecho todo un choro)

''Yo de momento no te respondo ya que los celos se hacen presentes y quisiera matar a la persona que se ha robado tu corazon.Pensandolo bien poque matarlo a el si puedo matarte a ti''-le apunta al pecho y se oye un grito ahogado.

-Que haces?-''Me preguntas muy asustada y yo no te contesto''-porfavor no lo agas-.me suplicas, pero nada me ara cambiar de opinion, asi que empiezo a jalar del gatillo muy lentamente y me dices''-no lo agas…..Chikane-chan te amo-''todo este tiempo desenado oir esas palabras aun asi no lo dudo, al final eso no cambio nada y jalo del gatillo, la bala atrabeso tu corazon y tu cuerpo cae a la cama con esos ojos que adoraba ahora vacios''-.la ve por unos instantes.

''Al ver la pistola veo que esta manchada de sangre, tu sangre y siento un peueño calor en la mano que pareciera quema mi piel, al ver noto que es sangre y noto que estan sobre las sabanas y me doy cuenta de lo que he hecho.Entro en shock al recordar lo ultimo que salio de tus labios te amo´´ y me odio por no haberte dicho que yo tambien te amaba, pero ahora estas muerta y nuncalo sabras-se arrodilla al lado de la cama y toma la mano de Himeko y empeiza a llorar-no tengo perdon, y se que no tengo sitio en este infierno ni en el siguiente y veo todo lo que hemos vivdo juntas, pronto terminare con esto''-vuelve a levantar el arma y apunta a su cabea, con la misma decisión vuelve a jalar del gatillo y cae a la cama junto a Himeko.

Listo he terminado espero no les alla desagradado tanto y agradecere los comentarios


End file.
